Kimi Ni Aitakute
by JohnWatson-Holmes
Summary: Both Allen & Kana huddled on the floor, their arms defensively over their heads as the cave-in slowly ended. Neither could see amid the darkness and the dust; neither could see that both the demon and Lavi had disappeared under the collapsing stone.


**This idea came to me while listening to a song, so I hope you all enjoy! It took me a while, but then I rushed the ending so I hope it is not to bad.**

* * *

The image of his love, free from harm, brought a grimace of satisfaction to his face.

A flash of silver came from below, startling Lavi, blasting the Akuma, and the fighter thought his salvation at hand, thought that his beloved Kanda, the man he had dared to underestimate, would strike his attacker down.

A metal arm wrapped around Kanda's ankles and jerked him from his feet. His head hit the stone hard, his precious sword fell from his grasp, and he offered little resistance as the Akuma began to pull him in.

"Kanda!" Lavi yelled, and he swung again and again, futilely, at the armored demon. He cried out for Allen; out of the corner of his eye, he saw the boy stumble out of a tunnel, far away and dazed.

The Akuma's maw crunched mecilessly; a lesser man would have long passed out from the agony of that bite.

Lavi could not allow himself to die, though, not with Kanda and Allen in danger.

He began to fight back with more power with lungs fast filling with blood, a force that came from the inside, came from the love he had, the friendship he shared.

He attacked and forgot the waves of crippling pain; he struck with a shout, echoing from the cavern walls. He tightened his grip on his hammer.

Lavi struck out, not against the demon, but against the aclove's low ceiling. The hammer pounded through dirt, hooked about stone.

Pebbles and dust fell all around him and his attacker. Again and again, all the while shouting at Kanda and Allen, Lavi slammed the ceiling.

The Akuma, not a stupid beast, bit fiercely, shook it's great maw wildly, but Lavi had passed beyond the admission of pain. His hammer swung upward; a chunk of stone followed its inevitable descent.

As soon as he recovered his wits, Kanda saw what Lavi was doing. The Akuma was no longer interested in him, was no longer pulling him in, and he managed to claw his way back to his sword.

"No, Lavi don't!" he heard Allen cry from across the way.

Kanda gripped his sword and turned about.

The hammer slammed once more against the ceiling.

Kanda's attack was about the slice into the Akuma but an instant before, the ceiling gave way. Huge boulders toppled down; any space between them quickly filled with piles of rock and soil, spewing clouds of dust into the air. The chamber shook violently; the collapse resounded through all the tunnels.

Neither Kanda nor Allen still stood. Both huddled on the floor, their arms defensively over their heads as the cave-in slowly ended. Neither could see amid the darkness and the dust; neither could see that both the demon and Lavi had disappeared under the collapsing stone.

Dust continued to settle in the wide chamber, dulling the flickering light; one of the torches had been extinguished beneath the falling chunck of stone, its glow snuffed out in the blink of an eye.

Snuffed out like the light in Lavi's eyes.

When the rumbling finally stopped, when the larger pieces of collasped ceiling settled, Kanda turned himself about and managed to sit up, facing the rubble filled aclove. He wiped the dirt form his eyes, blinked through the gloom for several long moments before the grim truth of the scene registered fully.

The demon's one visible arm, still wrapped around his ankle, had been cleanly severed, its back edge, near the rubble, twitching reflexively.

Beyond it there was only piled rock. The enormity of the situation overwhelmed Kanda. He swayed to the side, nearly swooned, finding his strength only when a burst of anger and denial welled up withing him. He tore his feet free from the arm and scrambled ahead on all fours. He tried to stand, but his head throbbed, keeping him low. Again came the wave of weak nausea, the invitation to fall back into unconsciousness.

Lavi!

Kanda crawled on, slapped aside the twitching arm, and began digging into the stone pile with is bare hands, scraping his skin and tearing a fingernail painfully. How similar this collapse seemed that had taken his mentor soon before. But that had been a trap, a rigged fall.

This was no rigged trap, Kanda reminded himself; there was no lower chamber or safe ledge to land on. A soft groan, a whimper, escaped his lips and he clawed on, desperate to get Lavi from the crushing pile, praying that the rocks had collapsed in an angle that would allow the hammer-wielder to survive.

Then Allen was beside him, going at the pile with abandon. Allen managed to move several large stones aside, but when the outer rim of the cave-in had been cleared, he stopped his work and stood staring blankly at the pile.

Kanda kept digging and didn't notice his friend's frown.

He continued to dig, and to sniffle, as his mind began to tell him what his heart continued to deny.

Allen put his hand on his arm to stop him from his pointless work, and when Kanda looked up at him, his expression broke through the boy's heart. Kanda's face was grime-covered. Blood was caked on his cheek, and his hair was loose and matted to his head. Allen only saw Kanda's eyes, twin orbs of onyx shadowed by the fringe of bangs, glistening with moisture.

Allen slowly shook his head.

Kanda fell back to a sitting position, his bleeding hands limp at his sides, his eyes unblinking. How many times had he and his friends come so close to this final point? he wondered. How many times had they escaped Death's greedy clutches at the last instant?

Had the odds caught up to them, had caught up to Lavi, here and now, suddenly, without warning?

Gone was the mighty fighter, the man that Kanda has loved and wanted to be with. Could nothing change what had happened?

"He saved me." Kanda whispered.

Allen seemed not to hear Kanda. The boy continually wiped at the dust in his eyes, the dust that collected in large teardrops that gathered and slipped down, streaking his cheeks. Allen kicked a heavy stone, the force of the blow shifting it aside.

There lay Lavi's Hammer.

It took him a while to regain his composure enough the bend down and pull it out of the rocks before resting it next to him.

Kanda's semistoic front collapsed like the ceiling at the sight of the weapon. Quiet sobs made his shoulders bob, and he trembled, seeming frail in the dim, dusty light.

Allen found his own strength watching his display and hooked and arm under Kanda's shoulder and hefted him into a standing position.

"We can't do a thing for him." Allen whispered. Kanda pulled away from him and moved back to the pile, growling as he tossed several smaller stones aside. He saw the many stones, to large to move, but he dug anyway. Simply incapable of giving up on the man.

Allen's hands gently closed about his upper arms.

With a snarl, Kanda shrugged him away and resumed his work. Allen pulled Kanda away, and pushed him down to the floor.

"You can't do anything!" he shouted to him a dozen times.

"I have to try! I'm not giving up on Lavi!" he argued with Allen, going back to moving larger rocks. Allen shook his head.

"It's over," Allen tried. "Lavi... chose his own course. He gave himself for us. Don't do him the dishonor of letting stupud pains keep you here, in danger."

Kanda's body seemed to slump at the truth of Allen's word.

After a long moment of silence, Kanda returned to digging, spotting something. His hopes had been correct, the cavern had fallen at an angle, but had is saved Lavi from being crushed?

Allen stayed quiet for a long while before realizing what Kanda did. He jumped back in, helping clear away more and more stone. Soon enough, Kanda was puling Lavi out form beneath the rubble and searching for signs of life. He felt a pulse, a steady heart beat, heard the pained and labored breathing.

Lavi was alive!

"Say something Lavi, do something!" Kanda shouted in the midst of everything going on. Allen sat back, calling for back up and medical help.

"Y-you are... all right?" Lavi's raspy voice rang out in the cavern, the sound of his coughing afterwards.

"Worry about yourself, baka." Kanda shushed him happilly, wiping away tears that threatened to fall. He knew he'd be able to tend to his own wounds later, but he didn't think he could try and treat Lavi's by himself. Kanda quickly turned to Allen.

"We have to go back, we can't leave Lavi like this." Kanda said with an edge.

"I've already called for back-up." Allen replied but nodded, nonetheless agreeing with Kanda.

* * *

It had been a week, one week since that heart shattering mission. Lavi had barely made it through in the end, all the blood loss and trauma had nearly done him over. Kanda's injuries had healed up, yet his hands and forearms stayed covered.

Lavi lay resting in the large bed of the medical wing of the Order. He couldn't eat, drank little, and slept a lot. Kanda hadn't gone once to visit him, instead staying in his own room to stay together. He knew that if he went and saw Lavi he would break down on the inside and outside.

Kanda hadn't noticed anything until after Lavi was being treated, and when he did he ran. Being alone he broke down, trembling sobs escaping him as he confirmed his feelings for the hammer-wielding red head.

"I love him..." Kanda had whispered to himself then, feeling the tears pour from his eyes.

Now he didn't leave his room, didn't eat, rarely slept. A knock on the door made him snap back to reality.

"Come in." he han't meant for his voice to sound so weak. He glanced up when the door opened and Allen stepped in. He held a glass of water in his hand which he soon offered to Kanda, hoping for him to take it. Kanda accepted it, drinking it quickly.

"Lavi's been asking to see you since he woke up... why don't you visit him?" Allen asked, sitting on the edge of the bed where Kanda ly. They normally hated each other and fought, but Allen already saw how Kanda reacted, how Kanda looked so weak and broken, so he put eveything else aside.

"I can't..." Kanda said softly, his bangs covering his eyes. Allen noticed his tear streaked face and instantly was unsure if he came at a good time. He sighed and looked at the wall, not wanting to see Kanda's tears more than he already had.

"I understand how you feel... but Lavi... he needs you to help him through this, just as much as you need him right now." Allen said while running his hand through his silver hair. The room was silent before the sound of rustling fabric filled Allen's ears as Kanda sat up, then stood. He wore only a black tank top and black pants.

Goosebumps rose on his skin as he noticed the temperature. Slipping on a indoor jacket and his slippers he ran a hand quickly through his downed hair to clear it of tangles. Suceeding, he let his arms hang at his sides.

"I'm going to go see him." Kanda said, his voice still soft as he walked out the door. Allen left the room after him, going on with his day and leaving Kanda to visit Lavi alone. The door to Kanda's room closed behind him as he walked out into the hall, watching Kanda go in the diretion of the medical wing.

Kanda entered the room silently, not wanting to disrupt Lavi if he was sleeping. The red head appeared to be asleep, standing out among the white covers, his one eye closed. Kanda gave a small sigh of relief before walking over and sitting next to Lavi like Allen had to him.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you are alive." Kanda whispered, taking a shaky breath. He placed his banaged left hand on Lavi's head and thread his fingers through the spikes, stroking affectionately. He knew he had fallen, and fallen hard at that. He wished Lavi could hear what he was saying, but if Lavi was awake he wouldn't be speaking like he was at the moment.

"I know it sounds weird coming from me... but I can't help but realize that I... like you... even more than that. I..." Kanda stopped as Lavi stirred and opened his bright green eye to look at Kanda. Kanda just watched, not speaking a word as Lavi noticed him.

"Y-you came... to see... me. I'm so happy... that you care." Lavi said in parts, taking breathes. He smiled up at Kanda with his eye closed, knowing he would get a rude retort. When it never came, he opened his eye and was shocked.

Kanda was looking down at him with opened eyes, filled with teas that slipped down his face. Their blue color shining in the light, a regretful upwards turn on his lips. "You are okay..." Kanda spoke softly, lips turning into a small, nonetheless happy smile.

"Oh Kanda..." Lavi said sofly, reaching a hand up to wipe away the tears.  
"I was so worried... and then I realized something and was afaid to see you because... because..." Kanda choked up and closed his eyes tightly, trying to keep it together.

"Because this would happen?" Lavi offered and Kanda gave a weak nod. Forgetting his pain, Lavi slowly sat up and wrapped his arms around Kanda.

"Lavi. I..I-"

"Love you? I figured as much..." Lavi finished for Kanda, pulling him closer and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "I never thought the day would come where my feelings would be returned..." Kanda hugged him around the upper chest tight, so not to hurt the wounds below.

"Lavi..." Kanda spoke so soft, Lavi had to listen close to hear. "I... l-love... you."

"I love you to Kanda." Lavi breathed out happily. His green eye filled with tears that would not spill, for he was to happy. They pulled away momentarilly so they could lay with each other. The small room was silent as they feel into a blissful sleep, laying in each others arms. Twins smiles upon their faces.

* * *

Allen stood outside the door, a smile on his lips at hearing what he could from the two males. He only wished the best for them. Standing straight he walked down the empty hall, knowing everything was to be all right between Lavi and Kanda, if not a bit awkward.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! My computer won't let me work on my others stories so I made a new one. :)**

**Please Review! **


End file.
